My Angel
by Six6OfHearts
Summary: Gilbert was a man who was damned to be a demon for the rest of his life, and Matthew was a quiet boy who held an immeasurable amount of inexplicable attraction to him. Can the both of them move past previous relationship problems and deal with Gilbert's little complication? PruCan, some USUK, Demon Gilbert, Human names used, AU Rated M for Violence/Yaoi-smexiness.
1. Alcoholics Anonymous

Gilbert sighed. He could hear a hiker about a mile away, and their footsteps were growing steadily closer. A meeting with a hiker was one he dreaded. Humans were boring; they were all the same.

But even so, killing them for food hurt him inside each time. He wished he could will them to turn around, but they were too far out of his range to feel the strength of his power (which was awesome, if he really thought about it). And by the time they were close enough to feel it, his killer instincts would have already kicked in, and it was all over.

It was a vicious cycle, but that was Gilbert's life, and had been for longer than he cared to remember. He absentmindedly watched water dripping monotonously from the jagged ceiling of the cave he had recently started calling his home.

Only the excited tweeting of a certain yellow bird woke him from his daze. "Gilbird!" he exclaimed in his German accent. But keep in mind, Gilbert was Prussian. If you dared call him otherwise, you'd be dead before you could say 'Gilbird'. Not that your chances of life would be very good if you came within a couple hundred feet of him anyway, but still. Dead. Like that.

Gilbird started twittering and flapping around Gilbert's head, looking more ecstatic that the Prussian had ever seen him. He laughed in spite of himself as the fluffy yellow bird landed on the Gilbert's outstretched hand. Just as he reached up to pet the little fuzzball, the bird took off and left the cave into the sunny forest, still tweeting madly.

Gilbert shook his head, smiling at the ridiculous bird, which was almost as awesome as he was. _Almost. _

Suddenly the air was filled with a scent that intrigued Gilbert. It was definitely a human, and their smells were always like smelling hot food after being deprived of food for a week, but this was like that at all. It was so… _different. _It was almost like smelling a candle. You could smell it as much as you wanted, and still love the scent, but at the same time, you know it isn't food.

This is what confused him the most out of everything. Deciding to take Gilbird's advice, he heaved himself off the rough, stony ground, and crouched to avoid hitting his head as he slowly left the cave, making sure not to lose his footing. True, he could break out his wings to steady himself, but the last time he did that, he almost broke one on the ceiling as it sprung out of his back.

Plus, his sharp-ended tail takes forever to disappear; it finally goes away about ten minutes after his wings folded back into his skin. Admittedly, it wasn't too bad, except for the fact that his tail was super-sensitive (which had been proven to be awkward on certain occasions that he didn't like to look back on), but Gilbert was too awesome to walk around for ten minutes with an awkward tail. That wasn't threatening to anyone, just ridiculous.

The Prussian sighed, breathing in the scent which seemed to have gotten stronger when he entered the forest. Filtered sunlight fell on the ground, pouring through the abundant trees. Oh yes, for once, this was going to be a human encounter he would actually enjoy.

~~oOo~~

Matthew sighed and stood up carefully, glaring down at his ankle, which he had just bandaged. Of course he of all people would twist their ankle miles away from any form of civilization. He took a few steps to test out his footing, and deeming it slightly acceptable, he continued hiking, but considerably more carefully than before.

Hiking was something Matthew really enjoyed, even though he wasn't the most physically able. See, people usually, okay, not usually, _always_ neglected to notice him. Now, being from a very small town in Canada, he was used to living in a remote area and not talking to people. But when he moved to his first big city, the people didn't just ignore him, it's like they didn't even see him.

This frustrated him, but usually not to the point where he'd get angry; just a bit self conscious and slightly depressed. But when he was hiking, he forgot that people didn't notice him, because there were no people, and it was fairly easy to forget. The same thing applied to when he made pancakes in his kitchen, but that was beside the point. Besides, if he came across a stray hiker, they wouldn't bother him with awkward pleasantries. That was always nice… well, that was the only nice thing about being invisible.

The sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees dotted the ground, and he smiled. Matthew loved when the sun looked like that, almost as if the ground was sparkling. He blushed lightly as he realized that that was a pretty girly thing to say. Oh well, it's not like anyone could read his thoughts, could they? Still though, those girly thoughts coupled with his slightly feminine figure and longish blonde hair was enough to make him cringe. Shuddering lightly, he shook his head slightly as if to shake out the voice talking inside his head.

Damn! He mentally kicked himself as he looked around for another blue striped painted on a tree, but to no avail. How could he have forgotten to look where he was going? It's okay… just… keep walking? He tried to reassure himself as he kept awkwardly limping through the forest. His ankle was really starting to hurt him, and he glared down at it again.

Sighing, in exasperation, he looked around for a clearing to sit down in and rest for a minute. Spotting one to his right, he slowly, and painfully, made his way over there, smiling a bit when he noticed a log on the ground to sit on. He yawned and plopped himself down on the log, exhaling in relief as the pain in his ankle immediately feels a hundred times better. The Canadian removed his backpack and searched through its contents for a pain reliever. When he found it, he smiled and tipped his head back and swallowed it dry, eager to make the pain in his ankle vanish.

Suddenly a little puffy yellow bird started twittering loudly and zooming around his head happily. Matthew laughed at the little fuzzball as it landed on his shoulder and looked up at him as it settled down in the crook of his neck. Starting to feel the effects of the pain killer, he relaxed and tilted his head back, only to find a pair of red eyes staring at him through some nearby foliage.

~~oOo~~

The scent was coming closer; Gilbert could feel it. And, he could also hear the human walking quite noisily toward him. But it sounded more dramatic said the other way.

Not sure how to handle this situation, Gilbert hid himself behind some leaves, but left his eyes to watch for whoever it was. The scent was intensifying, and honestly Gilbert liked it. A lot. In fact, it caused an unfamiliar heat to curl in his stomach, but Gilbert just shook that off. Hey, he had drunk the blood of a smoker yesterday, so that was probably it.

Gilbert became lost in disgusted thoughts of the gross man, and almost didn't notice when the mysterious human walked into the clearing right in front of him.

And _damn_, it smelled good. But still not like food, unlike every other human he'd encountered.

Then he really looked at the person. He was a boy, looking about nineteen or twenty with a sweet, young face. His semi-long blonde hair with one tiny piece sticking out on the side gently framed his features, as did his thick lashes to his blue eyes… or were they purple?

Either way, Gilbert was ashamed to admit, he was stunning. True, he'd come across many sexy people in his time, but they never held much attraction. But this boy… honestly, not only was he attractive, but also cute. Kind of like _her_.

Shuddering, he shook the memory out of his head, not wanting it to tamper with right now, and right now held a pretty awesome moment that he didn't want to miss.

Suddenly Gilbird appear and began tweeting and flying around the blonde's head, looking positively elated. Seriously, the bird looked so excited that he could just explode into a bunch of fluffy yellow feathers.

Unfortunately for Gilbert, he had unconsciously started moving closer to this mysterious human. So close, that the boy looked up in surprise, his violet eyes meeting the Prussian's own red ones. Gilbird took this opportunity to sit on Matthew's shoulder, snuggling into his neck.

Releasing a small sigh at being caught, Gilbert smirked and stepped out from behind the bushes he was behind. "Hey, Birdie," he said in an amused voice to the stranger, gesturing to the bird on his shoulder.

At first, the boy looked confused and turned around as if there must be someone else Gilbert's talking to, which confused the albino a bit.

Finally 'Birdie' realized that the Prussian is, indeed, talking to him. "U-Um… hi?" the boy responded uncertainly.

"Need a little help with that ankle of yours?" Gilbert asked, smirking at the poorly wrapped joint and the pain killer that was lying discarded on the ground.

"A-ah, I-I think it's okay…" the boy responded, looking embarrassed at his stellar wrapping job.

"Let the awesome me fix it for you." Gilbert said, winking at the blonde, who blushed lightly. _Why aren't you killing him?_ The killer instinct voice in his head hissed at him. The Prussian didn't have the faintest clue, other than the face that he didn't smell like food.

Gilbert bent down and undid the bandages on his ankle, which upon opening appeared to be pretty swollen. Gilbert deftly wrapped it back up, wondering why all of the blood pulsing in that area held no appeal to him. Usually he would be literally salivating at the sight, but the smell of his blood just intensified, leaving that odd heat to curl in his stomach again.

Looking up at the boy, Gilbert asked, "I'm Gilbert. And your name would be…?"

"M-Matthew…" the blonde responded. Matthew, huh? Not as awesome as Birdie… he'd have to keep calling him that.

"I think I'll stick with Birdie."

"A-Ah, okay…" he stammered shyly, obviously not used to this much attention. He was immensely cute, if Gilbert was completely honest. Which he usually never was… at least not with himself.

"Are you lost or something?" Gilbert asked, wondering why this boy wandered right where he was hiding; a place which most humans never found.

"I-I could ask you the same thing," Matthew responded, sounding a bit more brave than before.

The Prussian laughed a bit at this, and responded, "The awesome me doesn't get lost… but I could help you find your way back if you want me to."

"Um, Thanks," Matthew responded, looking a bit embarrassed. With this answer, Gilbert offered his hand to the blonde, who reluctantly took it. At this, the Prussian pulled him up into a standing position quickly, which didn't go over well with Matthew's foot.

With sudden weight pressed on his swollen joint, he stumbled and nearly fell over had it not been for Gilbert who steadied him. The Prussian sighed and decided what he had to do, even if he had to risk Matthew's oddly enticing scent coming even closer. Gilbert knelt down in front of the shorter male with his back facing him and gestured for him to get on his back.

Matthew reluctantly complied and wrapped his arms loosely around the albino's neck and let him grab his legs. The weight didn't affect Gilbert at all, but if he didn't want to let the boy know he wasn't human, he had to pretend. Hey, he was awesome at everything. He could act… probably. So to pretend he didn't have semi-superhuman strength, he faked stumbling a bit at the weight.

"A-Are you okay?" Matthew asked worriedly as he felt Gilbert almost topple underneath him.

Steadying himself, Gilbert sighed. Obviously it was just hard to act like he was having some trouble carrying him, because he weighed about as much as a sheet of paper. Yeah… that was it. The Prussian pulled Matthew's legs tighter around his waist and said with a wink, "Hold on tight, Birdie."

At this, Matthew tightened his grip around the albino's neck, bringing his head to rest on Gilbert's right shoulder, which almost made the taller man faint. Not only did it intensify the smell about a hundred times, but it was also strangely attractive… and strangely not like food. This frustrated the killer instinct in Gilbert's mind and he could feel himself trying to find some kind of predator reaction within himself, but it wasn't working. He could feel himself wanting something… but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was! Giving up temporarily, Gilbert started to walk deeper into the forest.

He wasn't going to take this mysterious human home just yet… so help him, he would figure out why he was reacting like this to a random boy, a cute boy, but still random nonetheless.

~~oOo~~

Matthew had been latched to Gilbert's back for about a half hour, and the pair seemed nowhere near any form of civilization. Besides that fact, Gilbert hadn't said a word the entire time. It was almost as if he was in mental conflict with himself from the way his expression changed so frequently. The Canadian had to bite his lip to keep from giggling at this display.

Finally, the albino managed to snap out of his daze, and he turned his head back slightly to ask Matthew, "You okay back there, Birdie?"

"Y-Yeah… fine," he responded quickly, becoming quickly flustered at Gilbert talking to him. He still wasn't quite used to people talking to him… much less a very unusual, but very attractive person. His mind began to wander, thinking of being in a relationship with this stranger he just met, and kissing him, and… Snap out of it, idiot! Matthew snapped at himself. He couldn't possibly be attracted to this man, because if he was… well, disappointment would surely follow. After all, only 1 out of 10 people were homosexual… and what were the chances that someone as good-looking as Gilbert would like men, much less a man like Matthew?

This argument going on inside his head upset Matthew, making him feel let down. He realized that at this point, it was futile to pretend that this odd man held absolutely no attraction to him, but he promised himself he wasn't going to get carried away. He couldn't get carried away.

That's what happened last time with Francis, that little voice inside his head cruelly reminded him. Matthew had a huge crush on the French speaking man, and it finally looked like their relationship was headed in the right direction. And then Matthew walked in on him.

Needless to say, he didn't plan on getting involved in another fantasy again, especially after everything he went through after Francis. Depression and self harming aren't fun, and the Canadian found that out the hard way. He should have just realized that the Frenchman just wanted sex… but still, to him, Matthew wasn't even good enough to be used for that. Feeling himself on the verge of tears, Matthew woke up from his little self-conflicting discussion, he looked around to see that they looked like they were going deeper still into the forest.

"H-hey… Gilbert? Where exactly are we?" Matthew stuttered nervously, noticing that the forest has become somewhat darker. This was giving him a bad instinct, and he could feel his instinct telling him to run. But even if he tried, his ankle couldn't support him long enough to out-run whatever it was he should be scared of. His body let out a subtle shiver, which did not go unnoticed by Gilbert.

"Relax, Birdie. We're just taking a break," the albino male responded, laughing lightly at Matthew. However, the Canadian swore he could hear a dark tone lacing his standoffish (in a good way) voice.

"Oh, okay," Matthew responded, trying to sound relieved as possible, when really he was terrified. Okay, semi-terrified. Well, come on, he was with one of the most attractive people he'd ever seen.

Gilbert set him down on a large rock and sighed, stretching his arms a bit over-dramatically. Showing off? Matthew wondered as the man smirked at him, making his red eyes flash. Sighing once again, he shook his head slightly as if to shake the thought out of his head.

"So, what brings you out in this little middle-of-nowhere hiking trail?"

"G-Gil?" Matthew asked hesitantly, clamping his hand over his mouth when the nickname came out of his mouth.

Gilbert smirks and replies, "Birdie?" as he leaned against a tree.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Matthew asked a bit more bravely, removing his hands from his previously covered mouth.

The albino sighed and looked a bit defeated, although a hint of some unreadable emotion flashed behind his eyes. "No… the awesome me doesn't get lost. We're just… unaware of our location." He seemed proud of this re-wording, and smiled egotistically.

Matthew smiled at this and looked down at the ground to avoid staring. Couldn't he just be ugly? This would be so much easier if he was.

"So what did you bring in this backpack of yours?" Gilbert asked hopefully, gesturing to the large black bag strapped to Matthew's back. Matthew turned to look at it and began to list the contacts. Being as paranoid as he was, Matthew had packed extras of everything, making his pack substantially heavier than it should have been.

"Some food, water, medicine… Oh! Yeah, and a tent." He listed off, feeling like he was forgetting something. Gilbert looked at him oddly when he mentioned the tent, and the Canadian felt his face heat up. "You know, in case I got lost…" he added, feeling even more embarrassed about saying that.

"Funny… seems like you were actually right to bring that along," Gilbert wondered aloud, looking up thoughtfully.

What's with the element of surprise? Matthew asked himself. He didn't look that stupid, right? In fact, in school, Matthew had been labeled as a nerd. From the silver glasses to his small figure, he wasn't very cool to say the least, nor did he have any friends. Except one… but he refused to think about that. Remembering he and Gilbert's previous conversation, he replies, "W-Why?"

"Because… we may just stay the night."

"We really are lost… aren't we?"

"Yes. But the awesome me will get us back tomorrow," Gilbert replied with that same flash of that unknown emotion that intrigued Matthew, but also made him a bit nervous. The same kind of feeling he got in high school when he met Ivan. Damn! He promised himself he wasn't going to think about that. He made Francis look like a walk in the park.

He didn't have time to think about this. After all, he was in a dark forest with someone he had just met who was asking to sleep in a tent with him and a sprained ankle. And upon looking up at the sky, it was already approaching night time. The dark made the Canadian nervous, and it always had, but he wasn't about to share that freely, especially in front of this stranger who may or may not be excessively attractive. Don't be so negative, his mind told him. Maybe it's not as bad as you think… I mean, if he was a serial killer, wouldn't you be dead by now? He seemed to be relaxed a bit by this thought until another crossed his mind. What if he brought him all the way out here to kill him, where no one would ever find him? What if he was a vampire?

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, reassuring himself that he was _definitely_ not a vampire. Albinos were uncommon, but not unheard of. Matthew wasn't sure why he was having problems trusting Gilbert, but he was. Big time.

~~oOo~~

He and Matthew had been setting up the tent for a while, but without a mallet of some sort, and without Gilbert wanting to share his superhuman strength with someone he just met, it wasn't going well.

"Why don't we just… hang it from this tree here, and then tie it to this rock?" he suggests, mapping it out with his mind. That would be awesome… like a fort.

"Gil… we're not hanging it from a tree," Matthew said, sighing, the nickname making the Prussian's chest feel oddly tight. He quickly shook it off, but he could still feel it lurking in the back of his mind. Then he remembered what else Matthew had said. Hey, his idea wasn't that bad, was it? Nothing he said was terrible (hey, he was Gilbert for god's sake), but sometimes he was… incorrect.

"Why don't we just hammer the stakes in with a rock? Matthew suggested, sounding slightly uplifted at this new idea. That was actually… an awesome idea. Not quite as awesome as his, but still, it was awesome. He liked this guy. It was official.

"I'll go find some rocks!" Gilbert offered happily, running off into the forest to find some rocks. He came across some by a stream, and picked up a large one effortlessly. Was this too big? Well… it was twice the size of his head… so probably. Too bad, it would have been fun to see the look on Matthew's face when he came back with a small boulder. Smiling at the thought, he picked up two rocks about the size of his hand and brought them back toward the small clearing Matthew was sitting in. He could see the clearing from his spot in the foliage … except Matthew wasn't there.

Dropping the rocks, he sprinted into the clearing, his heart seizing up in panic, an emotion he hadn't felt since he'd been human. "Matthew?!" he called frantically, standing there helplessly.

Stepping out from behind some trees with a bundle of sticks under his arm is Matthew, who said to Gilbert apologetically, "Oh, sorry, Gil. I was just getting some firewood."

"Oh… yeah, I knew that," the Prussian replied, relief cooling the panic and his heart rate slowing. That was totally un-awesome of him. Why did he freak out like that? He'd totally forgotten to use his advanced sense of hearing and smell to sense where Matthew was. Snap out of it idiot, he told himself. It wouldn't happen again. But it still didn't explain why he was so relieved to see the blonde standing in front of him, unharmed.

Matthew seemed to squirm under Gilbert's gaze, and finally the albino realized he was staring at him, and averted his gaze toward the ground. "I guess we should make a fire," Matthew suggested, tightening his grip on the firewood under his arm.

Gilbert nodded slightly and kneels down with Matthew as they lean the sticks against each other in a sloppy pyramid shape.

"U-um, you do know how to make a fire, right?" Matthew asked nervously, reaching up to brush some of his blonde hair behind his ear.

Gilbert laughed loudly, "Well of course the awesome me knows how to make a fire!" and with that, he grabbed two other sticks and began rubbing them together, and without realizing it, he snapped both in half. Looking down at his empty hands, he growled to himself. Damn… making a fire is hard.

Matthew just looked blankly from the albino's hands to his angry face, and then suddenly started laughing uncontrollably. Gilbert just looked at him, stunned for a moment at the sound of him laughing, then he started laughing with him. The two of them must have looked absolutely ridiculous, sitting by a crappy unlit fire, laughing their heads off, but it continued for a few minutes before their stomachs hurt too much to keep going.

"Oh! I forgot, I brought matches!" Matthew exclaimed excitedly, hurrying over to his overly large backpack and quickly pulling out a small pack of matches. Handing them to Gilbert, he walked back over to the tent. "I'll work on setting this up… a-and you start the fire, okay?"

Shit. He didn't know how to use matches… he was going to have to figure this out for Matthew. After all, Matthew's body couldn't regulate it's temperature like his could. Yeah… that was why. "Okay, Birdie!"

Matthew looked up from setting up the tent and smiled, his violet eyes sparkling. Gilbert smiled back to reassure him, then continued staring at the match box. He could do this. It couldn't be that hard, right? He carefully opened the small cardboard box and eyed little wooden sticks with some weird ball of something on the end of them suspiciously. What the hell were these?

"H-Hey, Gil?"

"Yes, Birdie?" Gilbert answered, looking up at Matthew and a finished tent. Damn, how long had he been attempting to figure this out for?

"Why don't I do it?" he suggested, walking over to the Prussian and taking the matches from him, looking at Gilbert with an amused look on his face. To Gilbert's horror, the blonde deftly lit three matches and tossed them onto the pile of sticks and prodded at them, slowly rousing a fire, all in near pitch black, seeing as the sky had darkened considerably since they had decided to set up camp.

Okay, he was pretty awesome. Not as awesome as the creator of awesome (Gilbert himself), but still pretty awesome. After the fire had grown to a reasonable size, Matthew sat near it, and shyly gestured for Gilbert to join him, to which he happily complied. The warm air coming from the fire, mixed with Matthew's scent smelled amazing, and Gilbert unconsciously wrapped his arm around the smaller man's shoulder, pulling him closer to himself.

Gilbert looked at his arm in shock as if it had moved by itself, then his eyes moved to Matthew, who was looking up at him with equal surprise on his face. Gilbert smiled weakly, unsure of what to do in this totally un-awesome situation. To his surprise, Matthew smiled back and snuggled into Gilbert's arm, which made his chest feel that weird, but not unpleasant tightness again. He was going to get to the bottom of this… but not now.

~~oOo~~

"Hey, Iggy!"

"Arthur, you git," a grumpy voice corrects him in a British accent.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever… Iggy," a taller American replied, purposefully trying to piss of his English counterpart.

Arthur sighed at the American's relentless behavior and said, "Alfred, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! I smell a human and something else over there!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly, pointing in the direction of a small column of smoke rising from the trees. The American's eyes glistened is an almost animalistic way, and he threw his head back.

"Alfred! Don't you dare howl!" Arthur hissed, clamping his hand over Alfred's mouth, only to have his hand licked by the taller blonde's tongue, making Arthur retract his hand quickly in surprise. Shaking his head in disgust and wiping his hand on his pants, he growls, "You are so immature."

"And proud of it."

The Britt rolled his eyes at his werewolf boyfriend and gestures for him to move quietly toward the fire. This was going to be good.

~~oOo~~

Matthew sighed contentedly and relaxed even more into Gilbert's arm wrapped around him. He knew he shouldn't be so willing to except any advances at all from him, but he just couldn't help it. His mind had started to fantasize about Gilbert, and there was no way to rope it back from the extremities it had reached. Nothing at all… except for the sound of Gilbert talking.

"Tell me about the awesome you," Gilbert suggested, breaking the silence.

Matthew blushed slightly at Gilbert calling him awesome, and stared at the fire to avoid eye contact. "A-Ah, I'm nineteen… I live in Montreal…" he listed off slowly, feeling that telling him that he was near invisible to everyone around him, he enjoyed making pancakes, and he liked being alone were things you don't tell a stranger if you want them to like you.

"No, I meant tell me more about yourself… Like, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm awesome, I own a bird named Gilbird, and I enjoy… food."

Matthew laughed a bit at this introduction which made it seem like the two of them were at an alcoholics anonymous meeting, and sighed. Deciding that if Gilbert had just said something as ridiculous as 'I enjoy food', that it shouldn't be a problem to talk about making pancakes.

"Alright… I'll start again. I-I'm Matthew Williams, I like to make pancakes... and everyone I've ever met-"

Matthew was cut off by a growl from a tree very close to where he and Gilbert were sitting. A tall blonde walked into the clearing and grinned menacingly. "And I'm Alfred, and I'm sorry to crash this little party of yours, but you see… Arthur and I haven't eaten in days," he said, gesturing to a shorter blonde with bushy eyebrows who entered the clearing just seconds after he did.

"Alfred, cut the chitchat."

"But Iggy, that was such an awesome entrance!" the American whined.

Matthew and Gilbert watched the two bicker for a moment, dumbfounded, before they stop arguing and turn back to the two of them. The two seemed to look almost wolf-like. Werewolves, Matthew thought to himself just as they lunged at him.

~~oOo~~

**A/N: Cliffhanger?! **

**I know, I'm sorry. **

**So how did you guys like it? (and yes, Arthur and Alfred are werewolves.) I'm really proud of how this came out!**

**Remember, reviews make Gilbert's tail disappear faster so he doesn't have to walk around awkwardly X3 **

**Haha byeee~**

**Alison**


	2. Black Converse

~~oOo~~

Oh _hell _no. At this point, it didn't even matter whether or not Matthew knew he was a demon. Something inside him when totally animalistic when the pair or werewolves lunged at his Birdie, and the only thought he could process was '_Protect him_'.

All at once, Gilbert threw himself in front of Matthew, his wings jutting out from his shoulder, his tail shooting from his tailbone, and his nails and canine teeth sharpening and elongating themselves. Arthur and Alfred stopped dead in their tracks and just stood there, frozen. The two of them had halfway transformed into wolves, with glistening eyes, sharp teeth, and claws jutting out from hands that were beginning to look suspiciously like paws.

"You're not a vampire?!" Alfred asked in a totally dumbfounded voice as the hair growing from his limbs began to grow thicker and more fur-like. His companion just stared at Gilbert, totally at a loss for a comeback for his moronic American counterpart.

"Definitely not a vampire," Gilbert replied, grinning maliciously at the pair of werewolves. They were so stupid, he thought. Taking on someone like him wouldn't even be conceivable when your strongest asset was being able to howl at the moon. His smile only grew as he positioned himself to fight.

Gilbert waited for the pair's initial shock to wear off with his eyes glistening and tail swishing. Finally Alfred made a move first and bore his teeth, lunging for the Prussian's arm.

Gilbert managed to move quickly, but not before he received a few long, but luckily not deep, gash running from his right shoulder to his elbow. Damn! That guy is fast… and he has long teeth, the Prussian thought to himself as he used his wings to propel himself forward. Smirking, he reached his hand forward and and pulled it back toward his body, scraping through the flesh on Alfred's chest and left three long, shallow slices. He didn't plan on killing these guys, but they were definitely going to learn _never _to touch his Matthew.

'_His _Matthew?' Gilbert's mind asked him as he quickly dodged a swift blow to his head from Arthur. 'He's not _mine_. Why would I even think that?' he wondered, knocking the Britt off his feet with one good swipe from his black, leathery wing. The pair had given up completely on using their teeth, or maybe in their anger had just forgotten, and were now just throwing themselves at Gilbert, which made him chuckle slightly to himself. They'd never beat the awesome him that way. Really though, what did they have that Gilbert didn't? They were both equipped with long, sharp nails

Arthur growled, holding his arm protectively where the Prussian's wing connected with him, his face trying unsuccessfully to hide the pain. "You asshole," Alfred said lowly, gently pushing his partner behind him protectively, a look of pure malice staining his face and leaking steadily into his blue eyes.

"Oh, mates, are we?" Gilbert commented, watching the interaction between the two werewolves. This was fun, he thought. Toying with them was so easy, he almost didn't feel like doing it… but he was too awesome for that.

"Yeah, and what about you two?" Alfred asked, gesturing behind Gilbert.

The Prussian didn't even have to turn around to know he was referring to the way he (valiantly, if he did say so himself) protected the Canadian.

"Actually, quite the opposite. But I won't have you hurting him nonetheless," Gilbert said threateningly, grinning evilly at the American.

This seemed to anger Alfred considerably, and the next thing he did was hurl himself at Gilbert, shoving both of them to the ground. Gilbert cried out in shock at the sudden pressure on his wings, but quickly rebounded and rolled the two over so that the American was underneath the Prussian's iron grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gilbert said lowly, tracing one long fingernail from just underneath glasses-adorned ear to his jaw, leaving a long, shallow cut that wouldn't do anything but scar.

"Dude, what is your probl-" the American hissed as he was cut off by Gilbert forcefully pushing the heel of his palm into his windpipe. He was going to regret ever coming _near _this part of the forest.

"I won't have one unless you try to bother either me or Mattie over here," the Prussian told him simply as he removed the pressure from his hand and released Alfred.

"Next time though, I will leave you with more than a scar," Gilbert told him as he released the werewolf and shoved him toward Arthur.

The two looked at each other nervously for a moment, then as if on cue, both turn and left simultaneously with Arthur pressing some cloth he grabbed from his pocket to Alfred's wounds.

The Prussian watched the pair until they are out of sight, dreading turning around and seeing Matthew's expression, which would most likely be terrified or disgusted. Or maybe it would be a mix of both. Either way, he really didn't want to see this.

Gilbert stood there frozen for a while, debating with himself over whether he could put it off any longer or not before finally turning slowly on his heel, holding his breath in nervous anticipation. Matthew hadn't moved an inch from where he was before, but he had curled in on himself, shaking slightly with wide eyes. Damn, his blank, shocked stare was even worse than Gilbert had been expecting.

Gilbert walked over slowly and carefully to Matthew and knelt down in front of him. He decided against putting away his wings for the time being. I mean, he didn't want Matthew to see him walking around with his black, sharp ended tail, gasping to hold in his voice every time it brushed against a stray plant? Not really.

"Are you alright?"

~~oOo~~

Matthew's eyes flickered ever so slightly back and forth, taking in Gilbert's wings, tail, sharp nails, and overall more menacing appearance in silent awe. _What was he?_ Somehow the effect of the addition of the extra appendages made him look entirely lethal, but somehow graceful.

Something inside the Canadian told him that he was right about before, there was something totally off about him, but he couldn't have even begun to describe how completely farfetched this whole thing seemed. He stared for a moment more, all the while avoiding the albino's glinting red eyes, before he realized that he had been asked a question.

Carefully choosing his words, he forced out, "N-No… but I will be." This seemed to relax Gilbert, but he didn't move any closer to Matthew, probably trying to avoid scaring him. How cute, he thought to himself, his cheeks flushing lightly at the prospect of Gilbert actually caring that much about him, but the moment was fleeting. He doesn't care, you idiot! Matthew told himself. Don't fall for this again; you _know _how that ended last time.

"Help me up, eh?" the blonde asked, forcing laughter to lighten the mood. The atmosphere was already awkward, why make it even worse?

"Sure," Gilbert said as he complied and held his pale hand out to Matthew, taking care not to scratch him with his nails which looked suspiciously like long, sharp talons. Despite the long claws and other appendages, he still looked relatively like his human form, which the Canadian was grateful for. If he hadn't, Matthew would most likely be attempting to run wildly through the pitch black forest with a sprained ankle.

Even so, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread coursing through his stomach. This was just too much for a guy from a small town who loved making pancakes and dreamed of owning a talking polar bear to handle.

Matthew sighed and closed his eyes in concentration before slowly reaching up to grasp Gilbert's hand, which was surprisingly soft. Feeling a bit more confident now, he assisted the albino by pushing himself off the ground with his free hand. Once he was standing, he asked hesitantly, "Um… what are you?" Matthew winced a bit at how awkwardly that came out, and redirected his gaze down to the grass. This had to be the weirdest situation he'd ever been placed in, and he wasn't totally sure how to go about dealing with it normally.

Gilbert laughed in spite of himself and answered as if that were a totally normal question to be asked by someone you just met, "Actually, I don't really know. I guess you could call me a demon… yeah, that sounds awesome."

"…Okay," Matthew told him simply, as if to say, 'I'm fine with that'. I can do this, he thought to himself. He inhaled deeply as if to prove this point, and then boldly stepped closer to Gilbert. By doing this, he noticed that for some reason, Gilbert… smelled good. He turned away from him and blushed at this thought, but despite the embarrassment. It wasn't a specific scent that you could place your finger on, but seriously, it was fantastic.

Lost in thinking about how good the albino smelled, Matthew didn't realize that he had just stepped even closer to Gilbert. In fact, they were so close that their noses were only a few inches from touching. To step back would be pointless now, wouldn't it? He wondered as his blushing face burned brighter still. The blonde forced his gaze up further, where it landed on the albino's exposed arm.

"G-Gil!" he exclaimed, panic edging his voice as his eyes raked over the long gash running down his upper arm. "Your arm! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly, eyeing the dripping blood nervously. Blood had always rendered Matthew somewhat uncomfortable, but to see it on someone he cared about (he may as well admit that he did, in fact, care about the arrogant albino) was making him woozy.

"Relax, Birdie! I'm fine," Gilbert told Matthew, also looking down at the wound, which was still steadily dripping blood.

Nice definition of fine.

"Seriously! The awesome me heals really fast! Just watch!" he exclaimed excitedly, looking as if he'd been waiting to tell someone this, but had never had a chance.

"What do you mean it heals fast?" Matthew asked curiously, wondering if he just didn't want Matthew to be upset over it, or if he actually did heal quickly. People had attempted to shelter him like that before, and he didn't like it.

"Look, it's already starting," the albino told him, watching the wound. And what do you know, the amount of blood was starting to decrease steadily. The Canadian watched in total amazement at the somewhat gruesome sight of Gilbert's injury healing right before his eyes. Almost in seconds, the blood flow had completely stopped, and the gash was closing up and forming itself into a pink, puckered scar. Even that scar faded itself almost instantly, making almost impossible to tell that something was just there.

"See? All good."

"Y-Yeah, all good…" the blonde repeated slowly, absolutely dumbfounded. Whatever Gilbert was, it was really weird… but pretty cool. Suddenly he was overcome with a need to touch Gilbert's wings, just to prove to himself that he wasn't dreaming. Hesitantly he asked, "C-Can I...?" gesturing toward his wings.

"Of course!" Gilbert replied, puffing out his chest proudly as Matthew gently placed a hand on the large, leathery wings.

They felt weird… but it wasn't in any way a bad feeling. Having a demon as your boyfriend, that's a new one. If only he actually _was _Matthew's boyfriend. He slowly ran his fingers over the thick bone at the top of them, then diverted his attention to the albino demon's tail, which was flicking around happily. Very gingerly, he ran his fingertips along the underside of it.

~~oOo~~

Oh god, he was going for the tail. No, he wasn't going to make any noise, no matter how freaking good it felt; he was way too awesome for that. Gentle fingers brushed over the veins subtly poking out from underneath his tail, and Gilbert bit his lip, his face turning red from holding in his breath.

Shit! That felt so good.

He relaxed, thinking that all of the touching was over, when suddenly he felt the same light touch tracing over the veins on the underside of his tail, and he couldn't do it anymore. "Ahn!~"

Gilbert bit his lip so hard at letting out a moan that it started to bleed. His heart was already thumping quickly inside his chest, and he was panting steadily. Oh shit, that was the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done! But it felt so awesome… mein gott, he wasn't going to get hard from that, was he?

Luckily though, Matthew had retracted his hand quickly once he heard Gilbert's pleasured voice, and finally the Prussian worked up enough courage to look at the adorable blonde.

Like Gilbert, Matthew's face was flushing profusely, and looked at a total loss for words. The demon couldn't stand looking at his face any more, because damn his demonic libido, he would get turned on from that.

"Sorry… the awesome me is kind of… _sensitive _there," Gilbert told him, trying to comb the edge of nervousness out of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" Matthew squeaked, looking completely mortified at what he just did without realizing. Damn… now he was going to feel uncomfortable around Gilbert, and they were going to share a tent tonight.

Thinking quickly, he tried to lighten the atmosphere by telling the blushing blonde, "No worries, besides, it felt awesome." Gilbert winked at Matthew, and then let out a low laugh, just at the awkwardness of the entirety of the situation. Which, take it from Matthew, seemed to be doing the exact opposite of the intended purpose.

Matthew also let out a quiet laugh to Gilbert's surprise despite his flushed face darkening a few shades, so he decided that he could offer, "Well, I guess we should sleep in that tent then?"

"Sure," the blonde told him, walking over to the abandoned tent and throwing in a blanket from his back pack. Gilbert smiled at not losing his human with the intriguing smell. God help him, he _would _figure out why this boy held such an unnatural attraction to him, but not today. The Prussian folded his wings into his back, then climbed into the tent with Matthew, taking care not to brush his tail against anything. As soon as the two were situated next to each other, (his arm moved on its own, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!) he wrapped his arms around Matthew, pulling him closer to him. You know, for warmth.

"'Night, Birdie."

"'N-Night, Gil."

~~oOo~~

Matthew slowly opened his heavy eyelids to see sunlight filtered through the dark green canvas of the tent after hearing rather loud and excited tweeting coming from outside, and what looked like a small bird practically throwing itself at the zippered tent door.

Worriedly, he looked around to see where he was, but he suddenly remembered when his eyes landed on a certain man named Gilbert. That's right; he met this absurdly handsome man yesterday when he sprained his ankle, and later they got attacked by werewolves, and he found out that Gilbert was a demon-thing. Oh, and Matthew was also undeniably attracted to him. Normally, that would have seemed like a hallucination, or worse, a Twilight book, but his tired mind decided not to read too much into it.

The Canadian blushed slightly, realizing that the albino had both arms wrapped around him, and their legs were tangled under the blanket Matthew had thrown into the rather small tent the night before.

He tried not to fidget too much so as to wake Gilbert as he reached up and let Gilbird into the tent, but to no avail. Gilbert opened one eye lazily, also looking a bit confused about his surroundings, but his face lit up in realization when he saw Matthew's face. "Morning, Birdie!" he said loudly, stretching his well built arms. Gilbird chirped happily and landed on his owner's head, nestling himself into his white hair, looking very happy now that he'd been granted entrance to the tent.

"G-Good morning Gil," the Canadian replied. Matthew was still trying to figure out why he wasn't even a little bit afraid of this total stranger who turned out to be some weird creature with wings, a tail, and long, sharp nails. Somehow he trusted him much more than he did before he found out what Gilbert really was, which made him even more confused. He felt ashamed at thinking this, but he couldn't help wonder if the albino would hurt him, even after how average and… _human_ he'd just seemed.

The Canadian was woken from his thoughts when to his embarrassment; he heard his stomach rumble loudly. Right, he hadn't eaten any dinner last night since he was totally preoccupied with everything that had happened in such a short period of time.

Gilbert laughed and said with an amused smirk on his face, "Hungry, are we?" Matthew's cheeks became dusted with pink at this statement, and he replied meekly, "Y-Yeah…"

"Don't worry, the awesome me will take you into town to get some breakfast!" Gilbert announced proudly.

"Um… Gil, the last time you tried to take me somewhere, we got lost," Matthew reminded him, cracking a smile in spite of himself.

The albino paused for a moment, panic briefly flashing over his face before he relaxed and told the blonde, "I was just trying to throw that pair of werewolves off."

Matthew nodded as if this explained everything. In actuality it did, but he could tell that Gilbert was keeping something from him, and he was curious. Not so curious that he'd bug Gilbert about it, (not that he'd be assertive enough to bring it up multiple times) but curious in a way that would gnaw at him for a while.

"Okay… help me pack up the tent," the Canadian told him as he pulled the blanket off the two of them and crawled out the door of the tent and stood up, stretching his limbs and breathing in the fresh morning air.

Gilbert followed shortly after and handed the blanket to Matthew, who began to fold it, thinking to himself. After this, what were the chances that he'd ever see Gilbert again? Pretty slim. Canada was a big place, and once he drove back home, he wouldn't even know where to start looking for Gilbert. Unless… did Gilbert live in this forest? He might have to with his… _situation_.

"Hey, Birdie? Gonna come help me with the tent?" the albino asked, smirking at Matthew, who had just realized he'd been staring at a folded blanket for a few minutes. He stuffed it into his backpack, then kneeled down next to Gilbert and began helping him pry the stakes out of the ground.

Looking up at the albino, he said, "Sorry… I kind of got distracted."

"I noticed," he replied as he pulled the last stake out of the ground with ease and handed them to Matthew, who placed them in the zippered back that the tent came in, then proceeded to collapse the tent and stuff it into that same bag.

"Ready to go?" Gilbert asked as he helped the blonde into his backpack.

"Um… yeah, I guess so," he told him, nervously adjusting the straps. He sincerely hoped that Gilbert wasn't going to get them lost again, even if he had said that he only did it to throw off the werewolves. Maybe he just made that up because he actually had no idea where they were going. But if he lived in the forest, then he probably knew exactly where they were the whole time…

Matthew sighed lightly and pushed his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose. He wasn't good at reading other people at all, and Gilbert was no exception. True, he didn't have much contact with others at all, so that could excuse his lack of skill in that area, but he knew that wasn't true. If he could read people, he never would have been in such disastrous relationships.

"Okay, so we should head that way," the albino announced, pointing to his right. Dear lord, he hoped Gilbert knew what he was doing.

The blonde nodded, starting to follow after Gilbert before he felt a smarting pain in his ankle. Not again… no, he wasn't going to make Gilbert carry him again. He had to stick it out, he told himself as he trekked slowly after the albino, wincing slightly every time his foot landed on the unforgiving ground.

He could feel himself slowing down, but he couldn't help it. His hiking boots were starting to feel tighter, which meant his ankle was swelling, and upon looking down at it, it was pretty bad. The color started to drain from his face from the pain and the sight of his swollen ankle, and he was already starting to feel woozy.

"Alright back there, Birdie?" Gilbert asked from about twenty feet ahead of him, turning around to see Matthew. The albino's face changes from its usual smirk to deeply worried at the sight, which made Matthew's heart flutter a bit.

He stood there, not putting his full weight on his ankle with a pained expression on his paled face. Meekly, he let out a small 'No'.

Walking over to him with a reassuring smile on his face, Gilbert said proudly, "You should have told me earlier! The awesome me could have carried you." And with this, he helped Matthew onto his back quickly, supporting him with his well-toned arms.

As he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his face into Gilbert's back, Matthew said quietly, "Thanks, Gil." He was a bit embarrassed at not being able to walk through the forest himself, but in all honesty, the closeness between the two of them was most definitely worth that.

"No problem, Birdie."

~~oOo~~

Gilbert steadily hiked through the forest with a half-asleep Canadian on his back and a fluffy yellow bird named Gilbird nestled in his hair. Man, how he wished he could just break out his wings and fly over the trees, but that would probably make Matthew faint. If it were anyone else, he would think they were a wimp, but he couldn't possibly think that about Matthew. It confused him, yes, but he didn't feel like trying to figure that out now. He'd just add it to the list of things that he didn't understand the boy and think about it later. Yes, he was just that awesome.

Ah, finally. The Prussian sighed as he stepped out of the forest, quickly registering the information building for people who came here to hike. Much like Matthew, he thought to himself.

It was pretty hot out that morning, and all of the resident's plant life seemed even more tired and wilted than usual. This wasn't good for Gilbert, because even though he was a demon, (or at least that's what he'd decided last night) and he had to drink blood to live, blood was like food for him. He still needed water, and a lot of it. The thought of blood made his stomach rumble, which directed his mind to Matthew, but once again, he couldn't even imagine taking blood from him.

He couldn't risk hurting him. For some reason, he didn't know what he'd do with himself if he did. He could try just taking some blood from him and then altering his memory, which he usually tried to do with hikers, but it was too dangerous. If he was really hungry like he was now, he wouldn't be able to control himself, and before he knew it, whoever his victim was would be dead before he even realized what he'd done.

Sighing, he decided not to disturb Matthew who appeared to be fully asleep at this point, he continued to walk down the long, dead end, paved road. As he was walking, he began to space out, and thought of the way the Canadian's nose pressed into his shoulder blade lightly, and the way his arms weakly circled his shoulders. Now uncomfortably hyper-aware of every place their bodies were touching, Gilbert could feel his heart starting to beat faster inside his chest.

He wasn't really attracted to him, was he? He just saw him as a little brother figure… right? Damn, he really didn't even know anymore. Maybe it was that his cute mannerisms and appearance reminded him too much of… _her_. No, he wasn't going to start pulling those memories out of the depths of his mind now. He didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

Luckily, he saw the small diner he had planned to take Matthew to about a hundred feet in front of him, along with some other small restaurants and cheesy souvenir shops. "Birdie, we're here," he told the boy, gently nudging the blonde's head with the side of his face. Gilbert's black converse slapped the pavement steaming pavement relentlessly.

Said blonde yawned and opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the sunlight. "Where are we?" he asked lazily, resting his head back on the Prussian's shoulder.

"We're getting breakfast, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Matthew said with a short, breathy laugh. "You can probably let me down now," he told him quietly as the approached the door to the small diner.

"Probably," he agreed as he slowly set the Canadian down, trying not to put any unnecessary pressure on his injured ankle. Gilbert watched carefully as Matthew steadied himself to make sure that he didn't fall or something like that, and then helped him into the restaurant. Usually he'd be annoyed at having to help someone like this, but he strangely wasn't. Damn, his mental list of things that confused him about this boy was just growing longer and longer.

Gilbert held the door open for the blonde, and followed him into the slightly grungy diner. An overly happy girl with her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail smiled at them from behind the podium and offered, "Can I get you two a table?" How the hell could you be this happy at such an ungodly hour? Okay, maybe nine o'clock wasn't ungodly… but still.

Gilbert rolled his eyes slightly and was about to say something in a pissed-off manner to the obnoxious girl, but Matthew noticed this and said before Gilbert could say anything, "That would be great."

Gilbert looked down with a puzzled look on his face to Matthew, who just smiled knowingly, and hobbled after the waitress, who was standing in front of an unoccupied booth, two menus already in hand. Shrugging lightly, he followed Matthew and seated himself across from him on the worn down cushions of the booth. How did he know that he was going to say something really rude to that girl? True, Gilbert was known for being an open book when it came to his feelings, but his actions were usually unpredictable… right? And the list keeps growing longer…

"Can I get you two something to drink?" she asked, smiling down at Gilbert as she placed the two menus in front of them. He stared back with distaste. The girl didn't smell good at _all _compared to Matthew, he thought. It was like choosing between just-out-of-the-oven turkey on Thanksgiving and spoiled milk. His nose wrinkled slightly at the comparison.

"Just water…" Matthew said quietly. But the waitress appeared not to have heard him, and kept looking at the Prussian expectantly. This made Gilbert's brow scrunch up in confusion and anger, and he replied, "We'll both have water."

"Okay, great!" she exclaimed, leaving to get their drinks.

Gilbert turned from her to Matthew, totally baffled at this encounter. "She didn't even know you were there!" he exclaimed, his anger rising quickly at her for ignoring Matthew so obviously like that.

Instead of looking equally surprised, the Canadian pretended to busy himself with the menu, and answered in almost a whisper, "And she wouldn't have even gotten me a table if you weren't here."

Somehow that annoying animal instinct inside him was just growing infuriated at the way Matthew was being treated instead of yelling at him to kill each and every person in this restaurant. "What do you mean?" he asked simply, totally at a loss for anything more awesome to say.

"I-I tried to tell you yesterday, but then we got… you know, attacked," he tried to explain nervously. "People never notice me… it's almost like I'm invisible."

Well, that was definitely not what he had been expecting. "So you mean… they don't even see you?" Wow, that was weird. How could people just not see you like that?

"N-no… even my own family forgets my name sometimes," he explained pitifully, his face burning at having to tell someone about this for the first time.

"That is so unawesome," Gilbert commented, looking over at Matthew empathetically. How could everyone forget about someone as cute as him? That didn't seem right at all. For once, he actually decided that humans were interesting. Well, at least one… this one. All of the others were unawesome douche bags. Douche bags that could be used for food… but still, douche bags.

Matthew nervously nodded, looking very uncomfortable about being on the receiving end of empathy. He looked relieved that the television on the wall was turned on, and quickly turned to watch it to avert some of the attention that was being focused on him.

Taking the hint, Gilbert also directed his gaze to the television, which was tuned into the news channel. The current story seemed to take place near Gilbert's cave/home, which made his ears prick up in curiosity. As the both of them watched with great interest, the story began to make sense.

Apparently, a body had been found that morning. Interesting… Gilbert thought mildly, despite his eyes being glued to the screen. Suddenly, the camera zoomed in on his face, and the Prussian's eyes widened. Shit. That was the smoker he had killed yesterday.

The man on the television began talking, saying something that sounded like, "The cause of the death is unknown, but he appears to have very little blood left in his body, and if you look closer," the camera zoomed in to show two perfect holes left in his neck, "there appear to be bite marks."

His mind started throwing ideas at him. Leave the country! Run. No wait, what about Matthew? Leave him. But I can't do that! He continued his mental argument before he realized Matthew looking from his unusually pointed canine teeth to his red eyes and back with a completely horrified look on his face.

"Y-You… you…" was all he could force out, terror evident in his voice and facial expression. Gilbert's heart panged uncomfortably at the fear on his face, and it became even more unbearable when he realized that it was because of him. Matthew was afraid of him, he thought simply.

By this point, the blonde was shaking from head to toe, and nervously stood up, slowly backing away from the booth. Gilbert's heart felt ripped in two at the sight in front of him, and he couldn't think of anything to say or do. Anything he did would just scare him off, he thought miserably.

Finally, Matthew said in a low, shaky voice, tremors wracking his whole body, "I don't ever want to see you again." And with that, he ran as fast as he could out of the diner, leaving Gilbert in a puddle of remorse.

~~oOo~~

**A/N: Don't you all love my cliffhangers? Heheh… XD  
I hope you guys aren't disappointed by this chapter! I tried really hard to make it good, even though fight scenes aren't my strong point at all…Also, I apologize for lateness. I just started my new high school, so I've been working on adjusting.**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews will make Mattie come back X3 **

**Haha love you!**

**Alison~**


	3. Room 306

_A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry about this ;;_;; I've been going through some really rough stuff right now (family issues and shiznit like that) But I'll be okay!I just didn't have any inspiration in the past few months… family stuff… but never fear, I wrote this in 3 days, so I'll update my other stories, and expect a Spamano one/two-shot soon! (in progress right now) So in the mean time, enjoy this fluffy make-up scene. XD_

~~oOo~~

Matthew ran as fast as he could, shoving the diner door out of his way quickly, and continuing on his journey. He couldn't deal with this right now; he just needed to think. Somehow, the rhythmic slapping of his shoes against the pavement helped pound through the confusion and fear that he now associated with Gilbert, and he almost forgot about him for now. Almost.

However, that small distraction was quickly erased by a sudden sharp pain searing its way up his ankle. He gasped suddenly and a low yelp made its way out of his mouth. Matthew slowed to a stop and clenched his hands into tight fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He couldn't handle this, not with the intense pain in his ankle, and the fact that Gilbert was a… murderer.

Dear god, he was, wasn't he? Did that mean that he had been planning on killing him the whole time? No… it couldn't have been that. At least he hoped. Hot tears gathered in his eyes. He knew that he would always be tricked like this… no one cared about him, not really.

A quiet sob constricted his throat, and he slowly started running again, ignoring the flashes of pain in his ankle every time his foot hit the unforgiving ground. Where could he go to get away from Gilbert? Surely with his demonic powers Matthew could be found within a matter of seconds. He almost laughed dryly at that.

The only thing he could think of was the hotel he had reserved for that night. A sad excuse for a hiding spot… but it was hopefully the one place Gilbert wouldn't expect him to go. He did think he had told the albino anything about that. He shivered as images of the people he had killed laying on the ground, drained of blood, flashed in his mind. Gilbert had probably just been waiting for something to kill him. He didn't know what that was, and now that he thought about it, nor did he want to.

Matthew's speed slowed, and as did the pulsing of his ankle to a dull throb. He looked over his shoulder, half hoping, half dreading to see Gilbert behind him. But obviously there were just the average townspeople milling around, doing nothing like they always did. He sighed in both disappointment and relief, and headed across the street. One foot after the other, he told himself. His ankle screamed at him in protest every time it struck the ground.

The Canadian winced, pulling his foot up so painstakingly that it was almost blinding, and even more painfully setting it down again. He could make it, he could. Just a few more steps and he'd make it to the door of the hotel. He internally jumped around and screamed for joy as he yanked the heavy door open with all his might.

The door revealed a kind looking Italian man standing at the desk who waved enthusiastically as if he knew Matthew. A confused look graced his face for a second, but his smile was infectious. Matthew tentatively grinned back, happy for something so completely normal as an exchange of smiles to break the confusion he was living in at the moment.

He looked down at the linoleum tiles that glinted harshly under the fluorescent lights. They bore into his light-sensitive eyes, the beginnings of a powerful headache unfurling in his skull. He released a quiet sigh and started toward the desk. "H-Hi…" he started, taking a breath to calm himself. Talking to strangers was sort of nerve wracking for him, especially when his presence was completely forgotten as soon as there was someone else in the room.

"Hello!" he greeted Matthew happily, his ever-present smile only widening. "My name is Feliciano!"

"Oh, er—hi," Matthew winced at his great word choice, and opened his mouth to quickly redeem some of his dignity, but he was cut off by Feliciano chattering away.

"Can I help you with something? Ve~ you look kind of familiar. I don't know, I guess a lot of people have blonde hair… kind of like my boyfriend. But you don't look much like him at all… hmm…" he looked off into space dreamily, smiling at the thought of his boyfriend, Matthew guessed.

He finally decided to speak up for himself and cleared his voice to make it as loud as he possibly could (which, in actuality, wasn't very loud at all). "I-I've made a reservation for tonight!" he tells Feliciano, probably not yelling at all, but to Matthew, the sound of his voice being that loud was like gunfire, the volume was so high that it almost hurt… but it also felt very good.

"Oh, okay!" Feliciano stared at him for a moment with a totally zoned out look in his eyes, giving Matthew the impression that he didn't understand a single word he was saying.

"My name is Matthew Williams," he told the man, his voice reminding him to stay on track. The Canadian sighed; he just wanted to get into his hotel room and sleep for a _very _long time. Well… at least Feliciano had temporarily distracted him from thinking about Gilbert. Matthew let out a subtle shudder as he thought his name.

"Oh! Ve~ I see," he replied as he scrolled down the screen on the computer, searching for his name. He scrolled for a while before finding him, which confused Matthew greatly. How many people actually made reservations to stay in this place? It couldn't be very many seeing as he was basically in the middle of nowhere. "Okay, here's your room key!"

He handed him a key with the number 306 printed off its only keychain. "Thank you," Matthew replied, feeling infatuated with his newfound bravery. He figured it would wear off pretty quickly, and indeed it would.

The bell above the door chimed as someone entered the lobby, and suddenly Matthew was gone. Feliciano looked almost right through him and started chattering happily with the other person who walked in. His confidence-high was over, and he could feel himself shrinking back into his shell. Noiselessly, he pushed through the door next to the desk and found himself in the hallway. He aimlessly wandered down the hallway, staring at the red carpet.

No one cared, he thought with a sigh. He thought of Francis, his previous lover. He had thought that they were so close, close enough that Matthew even dreamed of their marriage. He gave himself… all of himself to Francis, but it wasn't enough. There was always, and would always be someone else that was better than him. He started hearing Francis's voice in his head, telling him that he would never be good enough.

"_Matthew, I don't think we can keep doing this."_

"_Wh-What do you mean?" he asked, hoping that it wasn't what he suspected. He knew Francis wouldn't break up with him, even after he knew about Ivan, and how desperately Matthew just needed some love. _

"_We can't stay together," he clarified, his expression pained._

"_Francis, what are you saying?" he demanded, incredulous anger lacing his normally quiet and relaxed voice._

"_I've found someone else, and I realized… you're not what I need anymore."_

"_T-That can't be true!" he said, denying that he really means the words. "You said you loved me… you said you'd never leave."_

"_I'm sorry_, _Matthieu," he said remorsefully, running a hand through his long blonde hair. Matthew knew his guilt was fake though. Francis could be so very convincing, and one had to know him for a very long time to be able tell when he was lying._

"_No, you're not," he replied, his voice no more than a whisper. He ferociously fought back tears with all his might, and willing himself not to choke up. Then Francis would only see him as a child, someone who needed coddling. Matthew didn't… or at least he didn't want to let the Frenchman think so. _

"_I truly am, Matthieu, and I know that you'll find someone else too. Give it some time, mon cherie," he said, walking over to where Matthew stood. The Canadian shook with the pain of being rejected. Francis's soft blue eyes peered into Matthew's own violet, bloodshot ones that threatened to spill over at any second. _

"_Why are you doing this?" he whispered, staring at the off-white walls to give him some strength to hold himself together, just for a little while longer. _

"_You can't give me anything more than you already have, and I need someone who can," he replied, still with that horrible fake upset expression on his face. For once in his life, Matthew wanted to slap it off his lying, cheating face. _

"_I gave you everything!" he yelled pitifully, his knees growing weak. Why, why now? "Everything," he repeated quietly, feeling a hot trail of tears betray him. _

"_No, Matthew, not everything. You've always held some of yourself back from me. I know how badly he hurt you… but I need to help myself too. Relationships are about giving and receiving, and I can't continue to give all of myself… you need to see that."_

_Matthew could somewhat see his point, but Francis exaggerated everything. Matthew gave him everything he knew how to give… except all of his body. He couldn't even believe that this was all over sex. Francis knew that he wasn't ready, and he promised that he'd wait until he was mentally okay with it… he promised. But he guessed that promises had never meant much to Francis. He couldn't remember a single one he'd kept. _

"_How long?" he asked so quietly it was almost a whisper, referring to Francis's new lover. _

_He seemed to know exactly what the shorter blond meant, for he responded simply, "Six months."_

"_Y-you mean that for six months… everything has been a-a lie?" he asked disbelievingly. He couldn't imagine that he would stoop so low as to date someone else for that long… but it seemed that he wasn't a very good judge of Francis's character._

"_I'm so sorry," he muttered, tilting Matthew's head up to look at him. He brushed off one of his hot tears with the pad of his thumb, and pressed a cool kiss to his forehead. And with that, he left Matthew's life forever._

Upon reentering reality, Matthew realized that not only was he crying then, but he was crying now too. He wiped his tears away angrily with the back of his hand, cursing himself for being so emotional. He always tried not to think too much about Francis… it would give him nightmares.

Finally he reached the top step and pushed himself up onto the third floor. Shaking his head lightly to clear his head from the dusty cobwebs of his relationship with Francis, he limped along the hall until he reached room 306.

Letting out a long breath in relief, he plunged the key into the lock and twisted until he heard a small 'click'. The door easily gave in, revealing a simply decorated room. A bed garnished in a plain white comforter sat proudly in the middle of the room, its head pressed against the left wall. It was unusually high for a bed, reaching up to about Matthew's waist, and upon his hand pressing against it, it was very soft too.

Well, that was all the incentive he needed. He climbed onto the bed and flopped down onto it, immediately feeling relaxed. Honestly the whole Gilbert thing seemed like a dream to him at the moment. Maybe it had never even happened… stuff like that didn't happen, right? This notion gave him some temporary mental peace, and his tense muscles relaxed, melting into the feather bed.

~~oOo~~

Gilbert breathed in slowly, only to receive a harsh burning in his throat. God, they smelled so good. Now that Matthew was gone, he could only smell the warm, tempting scent of their blood, and it was driving him crazy.

He could kill them, all of them, right now. It was so easy to let himself go. It would be done in seconds… maybe not even. Their heartbeats pounded in his ears, nearly making his mouth water. He could feel the heat from their warm blood, pulsing through their bodies. One move and it would be over.

They all sat there, talking and laughing, totally unsuspecting of the fate that could befall them. Their skin was so thin that he could see the blood pumping through their bodies, which only helped to increase his hunger.

He clamped his eyes shut and folded his hands into tight fists, breathing through his mouth to lessen the pressure. It didn't help; he could almost _taste_ them in the air. The killer inside of him was screaming at him to move, to kill them all. It was honestly a wonder that no one had died yet.

His fangs grew to their peak size, sharp and able to easily puncture human skin. They ached with the thirst that raged in his throat. He couldn't remember why he was here… there was something. He tried to make himself see through the haze of his immense desire for the blood that delivered these ignorant humans life. There was something, he knew it. What was it?

His eyes lit up as he remembered exactly that that thing was. Matthew. He had to think of Matthew. He pictured his face, which was much too adorable to be on someone his age… not that Gilbert minded much. Ah, that was better. His muscles were already starting to relax, assuming a more relaxed position. He kept thinking about him, picturing his eyes.

They were such a pretty violet, much more attractive than his own red ones. This helped him to stand up, but he couldn't let his guard down now. He started repeating Matthew's name under his breath like a mantra. With every step he took, he thought of one of the wonderful things about Matthew; his hair and that unruly curl that popped out of it, his slim figure, his adorably shy mannerisms. Never mind the people staring; they wouldn't be alive unless he continued doing this. Slowly but surely he made his way to the door. His throat was burning like crazy, and his mind was sending him so many mixed signals that he almost screamed out loud in joy when he finally pushed open the door to that stuffy diner and breathed in fresh air. It was still tainted with human scent; when he was in a town it was almost completely unavoidable, but there was so little that he was able to clear his mind.

He could smell where Matthew was, thank god. He started to follow it, and before he knew it, he had broken into a run. He had to fix this; he couldn't bear losing the only person he'd had a real conversation with in about 50 years. Hell, maybe he even loved the kid. It wouldn't surprise him… but if he really was in love, he must really be pretty awesome. Gilbert only fell in love with people who were almost as awesome as him. The smell was getting stronger now. He could almost see it in the air, emanating from the hotel across the street.

He needed no more initiative than that to cross the street in his graceful stride and push open the door, rolling his eyes slightly at the bell that rang as it swung on its hinges. The man at the desk smiled widely, but Gilbert totally ignored him and let himself into the hallway. He could smell Matthew… was he upstairs? Most likely on the third floor. He began his short trek to the stairs, climbing up them with extreme ease, looking predatorily graceful.

Matthew's aroma was growing stronger, and was so beautiful that it was almost intoxicating. It wrapped itself around Gilbert, surrounding him in its gentle grasp. It was without a doubt coming from room 306. The door was left slightly ajar, which puzzled Gilbert slightly, but he decided against standing in front of the door like an idiot wondering why it could possibly be open in favor of just entering the room.

He cautiously crept into the room, and found the object of his worry buried in a mountain of fluffy white blankets and pillows. An elated grin stretched across his face, "Matthew!" he exclaimed, running over to him.

His eyes fluttered open and recognition flitted across his face, "Gilbert?" he asked quietly, his voice uneven from being unused for a long time. He smiled slightly for a second, looking genuinely happy to see him, but fear came crashing down on him, and he shuffled away from Gilbert, hugging one of the pillows to his chest. His eyes were wide with horror, and he commanded him in a low voice, "Leave me alone." His limbs shook slightly in terror and his arms tightened around the pillow.

Gilbert's smile faded and was replaced by a grimace etched onto his pale white face with guilt. "Matthew, please… you have to let me explain," he pleaded, resisting the urge to lean in closer to him out of fear of scaring him even more. His horrified expression was paining him enough as it was.

"Gilbert, y-you killed people!" he told him, his voice shaking as he dug his fingers into the soft pillow.

Gilbert suddenly felt as though he was going to cry. "I… I know. I'm a monster." He seemed to shrink into himself, his shoulders hunched over and his posture depleted. "But—I would never hurt you, ever. You have to know that."

"How can I believe that?" he whispered harshly, his words cutting into Gilbert's chest. He could barely take this, Matthew thought he was evil, and from the looks of it he didn't even want him here.

"I have to explain. Please," he requested, trying his best to do something along the lines of 'puppy dog eyes'. He wanted him to trust him so badly. He honestly didn't know what he'd do if he left him forever.

"Fine," Matthew granted him, turning his head away and staring at the wall instead of at the albino, who was still silently pleading with him.

"You have to know… I never wanted to be like this. I have no self control… I kill everyone who comes near me," he told him, feeling terrible about his very existence. Matthew tensed up at this, which gave Gilbert the incentive to keep talking, to put some acceptance into his beautiful features. He had to understand; he just had to. "But then I met you. I couldn't… no, I can't kill you. I don't know why… but I don't want to either."

This softened Matthew's resolve, and he looked warily at Gilbert, obviously unsure of whether to trust him or not. "You have to believe me!" he finished, his voice rising in desperation. "I would kill myself before I'd every even think about hurting you!" he begged, pleading for Matthew's forgiveness.

"Gilbert, I want to, but—" Matthew started, but was cut off by Gilbert. The Prussian climbed onto the bed in front of him, and leaned in toward the Canadian, studying his face for a second.

"Then believe me," he commanded him, Matthew's scent in such close proximity that it was starting to make him woozy. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I-I'll try… but I just can't trust you right now…" he leaned away from him slightly to put some distance between their faces.

"I'll change for you!" he promised, "I won't kill people anymore!"

"I-I'm sorry, but I just can't right now…" he answered quietly, his face betraying him as to how much he did want to trust Gilbert.

"What can I do to make you believe me?"

He shook his head in answer, silently telling Gilbert that he had absolutely no idea. Gilbert took this as, 'you take the reins on this one'.

He smirked as he came across an idea that he considered absolutely brilliant, and placed a hand behind Matthew's head and gently pulled him closer. Then, taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes nervously, and gently pressed his lips against Matthew's.

~~oOo~~

Matthew's eyes widened in confusion and he sat there, still as a statue for a moment. Gilbert was kissing him. Oh god, why was he doing this? Did he actually like him? Could it be possible that Matthew's feelings were returned by Gilbert? And maybe he wouldn't kill him. But besides this train of thought, he still couldn't bring himself to respond; it was all too good to be true.

He sat there for a moment more, thinking this through. It felt real, very real. It felt amazing too, but that was beyond the point. The only logical answer was that he was being kissed by Gilbert. But he was still too amazed to do anything about it.

Noticing that he wasn't going to accept him, Gilbert pulled away, trying not to look hurt, even though he most definitely was. His eyes focused themselves on the bed, avoiding Matthew's eyes. The blonde realized that he thought he had been rejected. He almost wanted to laugh at that. Who in their right mind would reject Gilbert?

The blonde reached forward and tangled his fingers in Gilbert's white hair, pulling him closer. Smiling, he kissed Gilbert deeply, wanting to laugh when he felt Gilbert stiffen up, then eagerly respond, putting his hands on Matthew's lower back and pulling him closer so that if the pillow wasn't still on his lap, their chests would be touching.

Gilbert pulled away for air after a second, and instead of going back in for more like Matthew would have liked, he pulled him into a bone crushing hug and knocked the both of them over so they were lying on the bed.

He laughed out loud and told Matthew, "You loser, I thought you were going to reject me."

Matthew opened his eyes and looked at Gilbert with an incredulous look on his face. "W-What?"

"Well, you didn't do anything when I kissed you. That's not very awesome, you know," he replied, adding a comical fake pout.

Matthew giggled. "I'm sorry… but you weren't exactly obvious about liking me… so I was just surprised, I guess."

"You didn't think I liked guys," he said pointedly.

"….N-No,"

"Well, you must not have a very good gay-dar," he told him, trying as hard as he could to look as though he were judging Matthew, even though it was painfully obvious that what he was doing was far from it.

The blonde opened his mouth to give a response, but he was at a sudden lack of one. Instead, he just stuck his tongue out childishly. Gilbert grinned at that and attacked Matthew, kissing his mouth once, then moving onto his jaw and down to his chin, then back up to his mouth. The Canadian laughed hysterically, trying to tell him to stop but to no avail as Gilbert kissed his nose and his forehead. "S-St—Stop!" he commanded him as ferociously as he could, but between laughing fits it didn't quite have the effect he was looking for.

And stop he did, but not quite in the way Matthew was looking for. Instead of kissing his entire face, Gilbert settled for deeply kissing him on the mouth, to which the blonde quickly responded. Matthew sighed in content as he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him, Matthew Williams, who hadn't kissed someone in longer than he could remember. Since _Francis._ Well, he probably wasn't going to have nightmares about him anymore, especially not with the albino kissing him fervently as he was.

When he ended the kiss, Gilbert told him, "Take me back to your house."

"Wait, what?" he asked, leaning back slightly in surprise. He was completely dumbfounded and his mind began racing and thinking of a million ways he could take that statement. But they were already in a hotel room, weren't they? He blushed thinking of the things one could do with a hotel room.

"I wanna see where you live," he clarified. "Why, what did you think I meant?" he asked with a smirk, raising his eyebrows at the implied innuendo. This just deepened Matthew's blush. He couldn't believe that he actually thought that's what Gilbert had meant by asking to see where he lived.

"U-Umm…" he replied, not sure how to maintain some dignity after jumping to such a conclusion.

"Don't worry," he said, "we can do that too." He playfully tapped the younger's nose lightly with his fingertip, making Matthew squeeze his eyes closed.

Ignoring the previous statement, he opened one eye hesitantly and asked, "Well, when do you want to leave?"

"Eager, are we?" he replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively with a classic smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Sh-Shut up!" he commanded him, covering his reddening face with his hands quickly so that Gilbert wouldn't see his blush.

"We can leave now, actually," Gilbert said, glancing suspiciously at the window. Matthew followed the direction of his gaze with his own eyes, but the blinds were shut. Mentally shrugging it off, he nodded and allowed Gilbert to pull him off the bed.

"Where are we going?" he asked as Gilbert towed him out the door very determinedly.

"To the car."

"Gilbert…" he said, "you don't have a car."

At this he laughed and said, "You'll see Birdie, you'll see…" His tone of voice scared Matthew a little, but not as in frightened scared, more like scared that he'd do something idiotic. The sun glared at them from its perch behind a cloud as he allowed himself to be pulled toward the parking lot.

Gilbert paused to look around for a second, and then continued on his way. Before he knew it, Gilbert had pushed him gently yet firmly into a black SUV and had strapped him in. He suspected that he was doing something to keep him calm with his demon-vampire-whatever powers, but it could have just been that he felt strangely at ease when he was with the albino, weird as he may be.

"This isn't your car, is it?" he asked, tilting his head slightly as he waited for an answer.

"Birdie! I'm shocked at that accusation," he reprimanded him teasingly, glancing at the blonde out of the corner of his eye. He was so adorable. "But no, it's not."

Matthew just laughed lightly at that and shook his head in disbelief at Gilbert's behavior.

"W-Where are we going?" he asked, curling his hands into fists in nervous excitement as Gilbert pulled out of the parking lot with graceful ease… just like everything he did.

"Your house, Birdie," he reminded him. "Your memory must be failing you," he added, laughing good-naturedly and turning the car onto the highway.

Matthew couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're going the wrong way."

"Right."

~~oOo~~

He chuckled to himself at Matthew's reaction to his stealing a car, and an SUV at that. He knew his behavior was atrocious... that's right, it was atrocious. And he liked it that way. It made him seem tough… and cool. People like Mattie liked tough and cool guys.

He checked the mirror and let out an almost inaudible growl. He couldn't let anything happen to Matthew. Sighing, he turned the car around and headed in the opposite direction. As unawesome as that was, he didn't care as long as long as he was safe.

"U-um…" Matthew muttered, "Are you okay?"

Shit. He wasn't doing so hot at convincing him that everything was totally normal. Well, couldn't hurt to tell him now, could it?

"No," he replied simply, trying not to let his emotion betray him. His pale white hands tightened around the black leather steering wheel. If he wasn't careful, he could snap it into pieces, and then where would they be?

He seemed a bit taken aback by this, but that didn't deter him. He supposed that was one of the things he liked about him. "Why?" he persisted, his purple eyes boring into the albino's red ones.

"We're being followed."

~~oOo~

_A/N: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN. CLIFFHANGER BITCHES_

_Heh. Sorry about that ;;3;; *dodges lemons* _

_Reviews are love~_


End file.
